


Love Reconnection

by magicstorm101



Series: Rose Drops Series [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicstorm101/pseuds/magicstorm101
Summary: Sonic and Shadow find a snag in their communication. Luckily Shadow has an idea....(Takes Place after Rose Drops)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Rose Drops Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Dulled Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately had this idea like 2-3 chapters into Rose Drops. Y'all have no clue how badly ive been holding on to this D':
> 
> Hmu on Twitter~  
> [Twitter; Magicstorm101](https://mobile.twitter.com/magicstorm101)
> 
> [JoinA Sonadow Discord?](https://discord.gg/UNnYWxv54G)

"Think you can fix it?"

"Uh...So…"

"So?"

"...What is the problem again?"

"Are ya deaf, Bro?" Sonic scoffed, green eyes narrowed at the echidna guardian.

"I said I can't feel sex anymore!"

Knuckles blinked.

"Right….and you came here, why? That sounds like something you would, I dunno, see a doctor about. Don't they make pills for that stuff?"

"What? Not like that, ya dingus." The hero pushed himself up from the altar steps, pointing a gloved finger toward the Master Emerald behind them.

"I'm saying that...bond thingy you did to me and Shadow?"

"What about it?"

"It's fading."

The echidna sat up straight, suddenly more interested than before.

"Fading?"

"Big time. At least on my end."

"That's impossible. I don't know how to turn it off, but I _do_ know that the connection doesn't just 'fade' on one end."

"Well, it did." Sonic replied, crossing his arms.

"And...now I can barely feel Shadow anymore."

Knuckles shook his head and made his way over to the large gemstone, placing a hand on its vibrant green surface. He eyed it for a few moments before nodding to the blue hedgehog, urging him to come over and do the same.

"Alright, fine, let's see what the damage is…" He sighed.

Sonic touched the emerald as well, soothed by the natural warmth radiating from the inside. Slowly, the warmth began to trail up his arm and travel into his chest, until it permeated throughout his entire body. He waited patiently for the results, eyes trained on Knuckles' face for any signs of confusion or distress while he searched. The hero tensed as he wondered how difficult it would be to communicate if their bond was completely severed. Most normal couples did not have a special magical bond to help identify how the other was feeling.

Then again, Sonic and Shadow were anything but a normal couple.

It had been a few months since the two rivals had finished their round-the-world trip together. An adventure that not only taught the hero a lot about himself, but about Shadow as well. The entire trip was conducted by the late Amy Rose, and Sonic owed everything he had now to her and her unyielding friendship.

Before they started on their trip, Amy had asked Knuckles to bind their Chaos energies together in an effort to make the stubborn hogs closer on their journey. At first, it was difficult dealing with every fleeting emotion and thought making its way into your head, especially when they weren't your own. Though over time, Sonic and Shadow learned to not only understand each other's wavelengths but communicate with them, sending warm, soft feelings through their bond when words never seemed to be enough.

This bond also became useful once Sonic started to tag along with Shadow and Rouge on GUN missions. They were able to convey vague ideas and emotions even when they were apart or were not able to speak. This especially came in handy when Shadow would have to go undercover, and needed someone on the outside to watch his back when Rouge was busy. The two had become a reliable pair and Shadow's solo missions had become less difficult with his blue blur of a boyfriend tagging along.

However over the last few weeks, the hedgehogs were having trouble communicating through their bond. Sonic always went the extra mile to feel his partner's energy due to his own wavelength being so rampant, but now he could barely sense the agent's energy at all.

Shadow on the other hand, seemed to be increasing in his ability to convey his thoughts and emotions through their bond. His energy was so in tune with Sonic's own that he was the first to notice the blue hedgehog straining himself more than usual to stay connected. Though at the time, neither of them were willing to voice the issue.

The night before, Sonic paid a surprise visit to his partner's apartment around midnight to help the GUN agent blow off some steam after a very stressful workday. In the middle of their love-making, the blue hedgehog began to notice that nothing felt the same as before. No gentle strokes across his energy, no warmth at the back of his mind, no spiritual sensations mixing and amplifying the physical pleasure. At the time, Sonic was so caught up in the heat of the moment and satisfying his rival that he brushed off the discovery immediately. 

Though after a few days, the experience began to weigh heavily on his mind, so Sonic decided to pay his local Chaos Guardian a visit for a status update.

However judging from Knuckles' furrowed brows it was going to be much more difficult to fix than he thought.

"So…." Sonic drawled.

"What's the damage?"

Knuckles pulled away from the emerald, unsure.

"Your connection to Shadow is still there. It hasn't weakened or anything. Not that that's even possible while you're both still alive. Well, as far as I'm aware." He replied scratching his chin.

"Can you tell me exactly what you felt? Or I guess...not feeling?"

"Um…." Sonic tapped his foot thoughtfully, eyes scanning the ancient fields around them before he spoke.

"Well it's just...flickering now. I used to have to feel him by, like, focusing really hard but now I can't even do that."

"Do you meditate?" Knuckles asked abruptly.

"That yoga shit? No."

"Do you do...anything besides running, fighting and sleeping and _bugging me?_ "

The hero grinned.

"Think about who you're talking to, bro."

"Right." The echidna rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I think I see the problem then." 

"Oh yeah? What do we gotta do?"

" _We?_ No you mean _you._ This is something I can't fix for ya, Pal." Knuckles smirked, as he leaned against the Master Emerald.

"You're gonna have to focus if you want to er…'feel' Shadow again."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, wondering if his friend had actually been paying attention to what he said before.

"I've been trying to--"

"No, that's not what I mean lemme finish. Chaos tuning is, in itself, a relationship. If you don't put the work in you'll get less out of it. It's like sharpening a sword, ya know? If you keep using it without really paying attention to it and caring for it, it'll be less effective and blunt when you fight.You still _have_ the sword, it just sucks now."

The hero nodded, blue brows furrowed in understanding.

"Okay so...the reason I can't feel Shads is because my energy is...blunted?"

"Basically."

"Sooo how do I fix that?"

"I'd ask Mr. Doom and Gloom himself, personally." The echidna responded as he pushed roughly on Sonic's shoulder.

"If he's just getting better and better on his end and you're floundering, the person you need to talk to is him not me."

"Trying to shove me off your island already, eh? Got big plans with you and the emerald?"

"Just go, idiot." He replied, pushing the hero a little harder. Sonic dug his heels into the ground and refused to move; he suddenly had the impression that his red friend was hiding something.

"What about a quick sparring match before I get goin' ? Unless, you really _do_ have some plans with someone…?"

Knuckles suddenly became flustered and shoved a gloved hand into his face.

"Listen, you little--....!" 

"What?" Sonic muffled. He quickly slapped the hand away, snickering at Knuckles' blank stare.

"What's wrong, big guy, can't think of a comeback? Head empty?"

" _Oooh~_ You're a feisty one today aren't you, Blue?" A sultry voice called over his shoulder. The hero let out an amused snort, realizing why his red friend was so anxious to get him to leave.

"Hey, Rouge." Sonic replied smoothly, eyes still trained on Knuckles' flushed face.

The bat sauntered over until she was right in between them, and leaned on the guardian's shoulder before planting a quick kiss on his muzzle.

"How have you been, Knuckie? Did you miss me?" She cooed.

"Hah! _Knuckie._ "

"Y- you're early…" Knuckles stammered.

"Well of course I am! Did you really think I'd just leave you up here all alone waiting for me?"

"Ah, so you _did_ have plans, ay Knuckie?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" He snarled, glaring menacingly in the hero's direction. Sonic flashed a toothy smile, completely unfazed by his friend's aggressive tone. Though as much as he wanted to stick around, he knew when the fun was over and unfortunately Sonic really did have somewhere he needed to be…

"Alright, alright, I'll catch you guys later. Mmm, but don't forget to tell me all the juicy details about what those hips do, okay? And some pics wouldn't hurt--" 

"Say that again, you little shit!" Knuckles barked as he lunged forward, throwing a punch in the blue hedgehog's direction. Sonic jumped back in the nick of time and gave the guardian a mischievous wink.

"I was talking to _Rouge_ , dingus."

"Wh--!"

"Will do, Blue." The bat replied as she slapped a hand over her red partner's lips before he could yowl in protest.

"Shadow should be back at his place right now, so he should be free to help you with your little problem."

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Sonic smirked.

"Think about who you're talking to, Honey."

"Hah, I'll take that as a yes. Well, see ya later!" Suddenly the hero was gone, nothing more than a flash of blue cutting through the island's grassy meadow.

Knuckles huffed in frustration once Rouge removed her hand from his muzzle. He was annoyed that Sonic got away so quickly before the echidna could give him a piece of his mind. Purple eyes flicked over to blue, narrowing in suspicion.

"You don't _really_ take pictures of me, do you? Especially when we're doing... like…you know."

"Honey, I'm baffled you'd think I'd do such a thing!" Rouge scoffed, crossing her arms indignantly. 

"I think you would notice me snapping a photo during something as intimate as that, wouldn't you? Blue was joking."

"Alright, alright, fair." Knuckles lifted his hands up pleadingly.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to go to the mall, right? Lemme just do one last patrol over the island before we head out."

"Want my help? I'd like to get to get there before it _closes_ , hon."

"Oh haha, very funny...but yeah I would, thanks."

"Anything to help, Knuckie.~" The bat drawled before leaning in and giving her partner another kiss on the cheek. 

"Ah...hm. Well, let's get to work."

Knuckles snorted and rubbed his face for a moment before he rushed down the ancient altar steps. Rouge pouted at his haste, but she didn't particularly mind; the echidna was easily flustered by anything and everything they did outside of the bedroom. Pink lips curved in a Cheshire smile as the bat slipped out her cell phone once she was sure her partner was out of sight.

"Ah...that Blue dork and his big mouth... " Rouge chuckled as she flipped through her photo album. Her thumb stopped scrolling for a moment to eye at a particularly saucy snapshot of the echidna from behind. Knuckles rarely showed this side of himself to others, if at all, so Rouge started preserving these intimate moments in her own 'special' way. 

"I suppose I should copy these and delete them for now," She sighed, putting the device away in her pocket.

"I can't have Knuckie take away these _wonderful_ memories after all.~"

  


Shadow squinted in irritation as evening light peaked through curtained windows, its bright rays shining directly over his face. He set the book he was reading down and rose from the couch, deciding that was nature's way of letting him know he should start on dinner pretty soon. 

Sonic would be home eventually as well, and the blue hedgehog was horribly obnoxious when he was hungry...and when he wasn't. As the agent walked over to the kitchen he felt his rival's energy speeding toward him, followed by the sharp scraping sound of the living room window being opened. He already knew who it was, but the sudden feeling of hands around his waist still caught Shadow by surprise. 

"Hey Babe," Sonic said cheerfully in his ear. He punctuated the greeting with a kiss on his partner's fawn muzzle.

"Is dinner ready yet…?"

"Hello, Love. And no, it's not. I was just about to get started actually."

"Sweet! Can I help?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder at the hero and snorted.

"If you want it to take longer and be inedible, then sure, be my guest."

"Oh you suck, I can totally cook! I made us dinner last night, remember?"

"Frozen meals are not cooking. Besides, teaching you to make risotto would be a nightmare."

Sonic smirked and released the dark hedgehog before taking a seat at the kitchen table across from him. He and Shadow both knew he had no interest in cooking, but anything that sparked cheeky banter between them was always a treat. 

"What have you been up to today? You left pretty late," Shadow asked as he took a frying pan down from one of the overhead cupboards.

"I was worried that you were off taking care of some exciting hero business without me."

"Nah, I just left to pay a visit to Angel Island."

"Oh?"

The hero leaned back in his chair and propped a leg up on the kitchen table.

"Yeah I...went to see Knuckles about the issue I've been having lately." Shadow perked up a bit at the reply but continued to move around the kitchen.

"Ahh, I see. What did he say? Do we have to go back and get you connected again…?"

"No, nothing like that. He said our connection is still fine. Apparently it would only break if one of us died; as far as he knows anyway. He said my ability to sense you is dulled."

"Dulled?"

Green eyes narrowed in frustration, trying to remember the metaphor Knuckles used to explain the situation better.

"He said er...something about how I gotta sharpen it like a sword? And how if I keep using the sword without caring for it, it'll suck."

Shadow blinked.

"Um. So...you need to sharpen your senses is what I'm...assuming you're trying to say."

" Yeah. He said I should talk to you since you're getting better and better at it. What do you do?"

His rival let out a thoughtful hum as he busied himself with rifling through the kitchen drawers.

"Well, I don't do a whole lot in terms of sharpening my senses; not only is your wavelength loud enough that I don't have to focus on it, I'm also very well adapted to this kind of connection."

"You are?" 

"Black Arms." 

"Oh...right." The hero winced.

"Well, if you don't do a lot, what do you do…?"

Shadow shrugged.

"I listen to you sleep at night."

"That's….that's kinda creepy. Hot, but also creepy."

"Not at all. I don't sleep very often, nor do I need to. But relaxing my mind and listening to you breathe, feeling your chaos energy flowing into mine is enough to put me at ease and I eventually fall asleep."

"Okay, now it's just hot." Sonic grinned.

"Is that all though? You don't do anything else?"

"Not really. I used to meditate on my own, but watching you rest has become its own therapeutic form of meditation for me. So I supposed we could start there and work our way up until you feel something."

"I'm gonna watch you sleep? Chaos Shads, that sounds boring...I probably would fall asleep or watch TV."

"I figured as much. Though we don't have to be asleep for it to work. If anything a hands-on approach would probably be more efficient."

"Define… _'hands on'._ "

The agent pulled his arm out of the drawer, coming up empty-handed as he closed it. Red eyes stared off into space briefly before Shadow removed the pan from the stove and set it to the side.

"Actually, we could try it now if you want."

"Now?"

"I have candles and incense already stored in my bedroom. Perhaps if we can get you to calm your mind, you'll be able to feel our connection better."

"Ugh, that's just gonna be a lot of sitting and other _boring stuff…_ " Sonic groaned and laid his head on the table.

"Do you want this problem solved or not, hedgehog?"

"Fine, fine, you're right." The hero stood up from the kitchen table and threw his hands in the air.

"We'll do it your way _I guess._ But if it doesn't work I'm gonna at least look up some Yoga videos later or something."

"Lovely. Now come with me." Shadow replied. He decided to leave the pan where it was for now and walked out of the kitchen, gesturing for the hero to follow him toward the bedroom. Sonic put his arms behind his head and trailed behind rolling his eyes. He was not looking forward to sitting in a room cross-legged and choking on flowery candle wax for an hour, but he figured giving it a try couldn't hurt.

"Alright," the hero mumbled.

"I just hope this works."

  



	2. Sharp Red

Sonic heaved a sigh as he watched his partner light a few scented candles, setting each one down gently on either side of the bedroom. Sandalwood incense burned on top of the black nightstand nearby, as smoke curled in the air and gave the room a gentle atmosphere. Ordinarily the hero would be relaxed; Shadow's bedroom was the most comfortable place on Mobius in Sonic's opinion. Not to mention they had most of their intimate moments in his room since they'd been together. However, right now he was agitated. Sonic wasn't looking forward to this weird meditation exercise the dark hedgehog was planning, but it would probably be a step in the right direction.

No matter how boring and lame it might be. 

Shadow lowered the dimmer switch and the room went black, save for the tiny flames of candles on the other side of the room. Red eyes narrowed at his rival who immediately perked up at the darkness.

"Whoa, whatcha doin' Shads?" Sonic asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Shadow ignored him and reached into the nightstand for two thin black cloths. 

"Here, put this over your eyes." the agent said, tossing one of them to Sonic.

"Ya know...if you wanted to get into some kinky stuff, you could always just tell me."

"Shush, this isn't for sex." He huffed.

"Why do you have blindfolds in your nightstand then, huh?" Sonic teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Put it on, and stay on the bed. I'll tell you what to do next."

"Hnn, okay. Whatever you say, babe." 

Shadow watched as his partner tied the blindfold around his eyes and gave the cloth a gentle tug, adjusting it around blue quills.

"Can you see?" He called, waving a hand in front of the hero's face.

"Nope. But it's dark in the room anyway so--"

"Good. Now, let's make sure you can't hear me either."

"Wait wha--"

Something cupped around one of Sonic's ears and he reached out blindly, grabbing the dark hedgehog by the arm.

"Hey, Shads--" He called sheepishly. Although he couldn't see Shadow's face, Sonic could tell that his partner hesitated as he felt the arm relax slightly in his grip.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No you just...surprised me." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I trust you, but if you're gonna be doing any kinky restraining stuff I'm gonna need a heads up."

"It's not _kinky,_ its sensory deprivation."

"Sensory what?"

"I'm trying to heighten your ability to feel my wavelength by blocking your other senses." The agent explained.

"I'm putting earmuffs on you as well. I will be on the other side of the room somewhere, and I want you to walk to me using only the signals I give you through our bond."

"Why do you have earmuffs--?" Sonic asked, but closed his mouth once his ears were covered. He couldn't hear anything except the muffled creak of the mattress as his rival rose from the bed. Shadow must have moved away.

For a few moments the blue hedgehog sat on the bed, trying to get his bearings and feel out the situation. While the earmuffs didn't make the room completely silent, they did a good job of blocking out most sounds. The blindfold however was more than effective, and Sonic was completely shrouded in darkness. He let out a short breath, startled by the fact his breathing seemed much louder than normal.

Carefully the hero inched himself off the bed and put his hands out in front of him for safety. Sonic walked forward a few inches without really thinking, and it suddenly occurred to him that the bedroom was much bigger than he realized. Something flickered in his mind and he snapped his head around; the sensation was gone so quickly that Sonic wasn't even sure if it was his rival.

"Shads?" He called out loudly, before sucking his teeth in irritation.

Right. Even if Shadow said something he probably wouldn't hear it.

Okay, all he had to do was focus really hard like he used to, right? Or...was that part of the problem…?

_'Ugh this is so frustrating…'_

Another flicker caught his attention somewhere on the left side of the room. Excitement fluttered in his chest and Sonic smirked to himself before speeding over.

Immediately, he ran straight into a closet door.

Shadow broke his silence and snorted in amusement. Sonic would have to do better than that if he intended to catch him.

Said hero was sitting on his ass in front of the closet, grumbling something as he got to his feet.

"You never told me you weren't gonna stay put, ya asshole!" He growled, before peach lips curved into an eager grin. This suddenly became a lot more exciting now that he knew his rival wouldn't make it easy for him.

The agent caught his partner's reaction and readied himself; Sonic was definitely into it now and Shadow did not plan on losing just yet. He gently nudged his energy in the blue hedgehog's direction and waited for a response.

Sonic jolted in surprise and moved toward him, hot on Shadow's trail. The energy was low and barely noticeable but it was there; that was more than enough to get him going. 

Shadow creeped around the bedroom with cat-like stealth, staying just out of his partner's reach as he weaved around him. The agent was careful to stay away from the candles set around the room, but couldn't resist the urge to lead Sonic into another wall. He waited patiently as the hero trailed closer to him, inching away from the wall the closer he came.

A surprised grin spread across his muzzle once he noticed his rival stopped short; he wasn't going to be fooled again it seemed.

Good. That would've been too easy.

Sonic was elated; this was somehow more intense than their usual cat-and-mouse games now that he couldn't use sight or sound to guide him. Each spark in the darkness fluttered through his chest, and he followed it eagerly. Although he was unable to feel the familiar warmth or even identify the Chaos energy yet, the fact Sonic could sense it faintly was promising enough.

They danced silently around each other, Sonic following as if he was on an invisible leash after his partner. Shadow climbed on the bed slowly, and waited to see if he would pick up on his change in position. He followed Shadow rather quickly and nearly climbed on top of him, but the agent moved away just in time. He knew the moment Sonic felt them brush against each other that he would try to catch him immediately. Shadow decided to get his partner on the bed before swiftly jumping off himself to put some distance between them.

A gloved hand gripped his shoulder before he could move away, dragging him backwards. 

"Gotcha, babe.~" Sonic drawled.

Shadow pushed him away but the blue hedgehog wasn't giving up that easily. He pulled him down onto the bed as well and the two wrestled momentarily, Sonic snickering to himself all the while. Eventually Shadow managed to get the upper hand, grabbing peach wrists and pinning them down on the sheets roughly.

"Hahaaaa…. I win!" Sonic cheered, despite his uncomfortable position. An earmuff was lifted up on one side and Shadow's voice growled in his ear.

"I _let_ you win, hedgehog."

"Then why did you struggle so much, huh? That's what losers do."

"Oh shut up. Did that exercise help you at all? You seemed to be following me rather quickly."

"Yeah, but not all the way." Blue brows furrowed as he turned his head toward Shadow's voice.

"I could sense ya, but just barely. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and a Chaos Emerald right now."

"Hmn...I see." 

Sonic felt his rival lift up off of him slightly before two fingers slipped under the cuff of his glove.

"Take your gloves off for me. Blindfold too, now that you can't use candlelight to find me."

"Gloves? Why?"

"I want you to touch me--"

" _Finally!_ " Sonic exclaimed, ripping away the black cloth.

"Not like _that_ , you animal. I want you to touch me and try to feel my energy. Clear your mind, and it should work."

"Does it work for you?"

The agent shrugged, though Sonic couldn't see the motion in the darkness.

"When I watch you sleep I often pet you. It's therapeutic."

"Aww, You _do?_ " Sonic cooed slipping off his remaining glove.

"Chaos Shads, why aren't you that romantic when I'm awake? _That's soooo schweet~_ "

"That. That's why." 

"Oh hey, you took off yours too?" Shadow felt his partner's hand glide over his own. 

"Of course. I'm going to wear a blindfold over my eyes instead."

"Why? Aren't the lights off?"

"That was for your benefit since you don't have nocturnal vision; I however can see in the dark. I can't see in the cloth."

"Heheh...good one." Sonic snickered.

"But, again, why?"

"I'm going to participate in the exercise as well. I feel it would be easier if I made myself more responsive to your wavelength by heightening my senses. You tend to have trouble feeling mine even when our connection is normal." Shadow replied as he finished tying the blindfold.

"Okay, so what do we do--oooh…" Clawed fingers ran up the hero's sides before slowly dragging back down to rest on his hips. Shadow adjusted his position until he was straddling Sonic's lap, giving blue sides a rough squeeze.

"Shads…"

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay good. Now, no more talking." 

He felt Shadow fumble blindly around near his ears before covering them once more with the earmuffs. Sonic held his breath.

The world became dark and silent once again, the only sensations Sonic could feel were hands roaming his body and faint Chaos energy teasing at his thoughts. Gingerly, he reached up and spread his fingers over Shadow's chest. Sonic had never noticed much before but his rival's muscles were amazing, each dip and curve radiating a restrained power just under the surface.

And something else…

Sonic breathed out slowly once he began to feel a heat pooling at the end of his fingertips and gently trailing up his arms. It was familiar, much like the Master Emerald had done and yet somehow completely different. Shadow's hands moved over his body and the warmth began to spread out under his fur. Sonic bit his lip and let out a groan as he arched into his touch.

The agent couldn't see his rival's reaction but he heard enough to know Sonic was definitely enjoying himself. The massage seemed to be working from what he could tell, the blue hedgehog's vibrant energy reacting to his own wavelength as it pooled out over him. He kneaded Sonic's hips and stroked lovingly over blue thighs, feeling every muscle relax the warmer he became.

Well...not _every_ muscle.

Shadow's palm grazed Sonic's groin and touched something hot and hard. It wasn't a surprise; massages often had that effect on some people and his rival was no different. They were making great progress so far and would likely fix the issue if they continued to work on getting Sonic to relax.

_Still…_

"Oh shit…" The hero huffed, as he felt a warm hand rub small circles over his sheath. He reached out and grabbed Shadow's shoulder to steady himself. He knew they were both blind right now, so maybe Shads just couldn't tell what he was doing yet…?

"Hey…uh..." 

One side of the earmuffs lifted slightly.

"Be still, please. And be quiet." A husky voice whispered, before pulling them back down.

"Heh.....alright then."

Sonic was too distracted to continue talking anyway. Every sensation in the darkness was unexpected, a surprise, and set him on edge in all the right ways. The simple motion of his partner palming his dick somehow felt far more intense than it ever had before. He couldn't see or hear, all he could do was feel. The warmth filling his body began to slowly take shape little by little, and Sonic could feel a familiar tingle across his skin.

Slowly Shadow kneaded until he felt the hero's cock finally slip out, an amused purr leaving his lips as it rested heavily in his hand. Having a lack of sight added an edge to the hot, slick feeling and Shadow could feel his resolve slipping away. Sonic's chaos energy spiked intensely, his body wanting so much more and the agent was definitely eager to please.

"Shadow…" 

A kiss on his forehead was Sonic's only warning before he felt a tight grip around his length as it stroked him relentlessly. He bucked into the hold, blue hips rising slightly before another hand came out to hold them down. The hard, fast movement caught him off guard and Sonic groaned, peach hands trailing down to clutch at Shadow's chest fur for support.

The dark hedgehog bit his lip as the short nails dug into his chest; the feeling was slightly painful but exciting all the same. He tested their bond by sending the vague painful sensation Sonic's way, leaking it into the warmth that was circulating between them. Shadow wanted him to let go for a moment but Sonic didn't seem to notice, if his grip tightening was anything to go by.

The hero flinched when he felt a hand pull on his wrist, urging him to let go and he quickly moved his hands away.

"Sorry," he whispered. A reassuring pat on his thigh let Sonic know his partner heard the apology.

Shadow realized the blue hedgehog was worried he had accidentally hurt him somehow. There was a different reason he wanted him to let go but without a way to communicate that right now, he decided to leave the issue alone.

Sonic would find out why soon enough. 

Without skipping a beat, Shadow slipped his hand away and leaned down to suck him off, taking the entire length down his throat. He smiled inwardly at the immediate reaction from his partner, blue thighs closing tightly around his head as Sonic let out an obscene moan.

" _Whoa!_ H-holy shit--" the hero hissed.

"Fuck...please don't move…J-just gimme a sec..."

Shadow didn't plan on going anywhere anyway.

Everything around him became a flurry of heat and Chaos, to the point the ultimate life form had to pace himself before moving again. His rival's pure, euphoric energy rattled around in Shadow's mind, and only intensified once he felt peach hands weave through his quills. They stopped short, gripping on the sides of his head and trembling eagerly.

Sonic was asking for something; but wouldn't get it if he didn't ask properly.

"Hey...babe--" the hero flinched as he felt fangs graze at the base of his cock, threateningly.

"Ssss....c'mon...you know my senses are sucky right now…I really just--"

The teeth bit down again, this time harder.

Normally the hero would play out the situation as long as he could until Shadow caved and just gave him what he wanted; they were both suckers when it came to pleasing each other. However, they were also making good progress so far, so whatever his partner was doing seemed to be working…

Sonic exhaled and tried to clear his mind again, searching through the warm haze to find anything significant enough to latch on to. The heat began to take shape once more, but this time it was different. Familiar. Insistent...

It was hunger.

And it was Shadow's.

His heart fluttered in excitement, finally being able to identify something tangible and meaningful through the bond after so long. But he couldn't stop there. 

Sonic breathed in slowly, feeling out the rhythm of his rival's wavelength. It was languid as usual but latent energy buzzed just underneath the surface. Something pulled at the back of Sonic's mind but it was too blurry to tell what it was.

Shadow's tongue caressed the underside of his cock and the blue hedgehog stifled a moan. He was getting impatient.

The reply was fleeting but crystal clear in the agent's mind as he felt Sonic's wavelength give him a gentle nudge. A sharp tingle enveloped his body, foreign thoughts whispering in Shadow's head, asking for permission to go further. He leaned forward on his elbows and relaxed his jaw, waiting for the hero to move. 

A low purr rose in Shadow's throat as the hands on his head stroked a fawn cheek tenderly, before clutching the sensitive fur between his spikes. Sonic tensed at the vibration and thrust into the dark hedgehog's mouth, hissing through clenched teeth at the intense heat. The world around him disappeared as he tried to keep it together, but everything felt so loud and hot...

Shadow sensed his partner's frustration and huffed around the length; if the blue hedgehog was about to blow his load this fast, he would never let him live it down. 

"Ahh..shut up..." Sonic growled as he nudged him with his leg. The agent merely tilted his head and sucked, agonizingly slow, tempting his partner to take the lead. Sonic tightened his grip on Shadow's head and held him still, burying his cock into his muzzle all the way down to the hilt. He felt his rival gag briefly before a pleased hum vibrated around the length, urging Sonic to pick up the pace a bit more.

Shadow went slack as he let the hero fuck into his mouth, the chaos energy crackling just behind his eyes and spreading the tingle all the way down his spine. He felt so warm, enveloped in Sonic's energy as it bounced around inside his body. One hand settled on a blue hip while the other reached down to grip his neglected leaking member. Shadow inhaled sharply as he stroked himself, precum dripping down his hand as he pumped in time with Sonic's languid thrusts.

Suddenly growing impatient, Shadow let go of his dick and slipped two slick fingers just under the base of his tail. He rubbed gently at the sensitive entrance before pressing them inside, eager to prepare himself as quickly as possible. All thoughts of meditation and focus were completely thrown out the window now. While Shadow enjoyed basking in Sonic's lustful haze, he was ready for much more now. He just had to get his rival's attention.

Well...actually he had to get him to _let go_ first.

Sonic was completely absorbed in the rhythm, eagerly pumping into the agent's mouth like his life depended on it. He felt a spark nag at his mind for a second ,but it wasn't clear enough to identify or even distract him. The lower half of his body tingled and he stiffened, the tell-tale feeling of release just beyond his reach and he was so close--

Lightning fast, a hand gripped around the base of his cock and Sonic yelped in surprise, completely caught off guard.

Shadow wasn't going to let him cum that easily.

Unable to hear anything as he waited in the dark, the hero briefly wondered if he was in trouble somehow by trying to jump the gun so soon. Shadow had not moved for several minutes and his orgasm had long since faded, and yet...he sensed his rival was doing something. Sonic squinted but he couldn't see anything aside from a few tiny candle lights at the end of the bedroom. Shadow shifted on the bed and Sonic felt a hand trail up his chest all the way up to the side of his head, before pulling back one of the earmuffs again.

"You were in your own little world for a bit, weren't you, Hedgehog?"

"Sorry, haha, I got carried away…"

"Hm...it's those hands of yours…" Shadow sighed, lifting his blindfold.

"We should do something about them."

"Wait, what-- _whoa!_ What--" Sonic yelped as he felt his hands being pulled up above his head. 

"Did that hurt?"

"Nah, again, just surprised. Can't see, remember? What are you doin?"

Thin, soft fabric slipped around his wrists as Shadow worked swiftly, weaving the strip back and forth.

"Just using the cloth I gave you from before to make sure you don't ruin the exercise by trying to speedrun it again."

"Uh huh…"

"By the way, Love, I feel the need to correct you on your assumptions from earlier."

Sonic lifted his head slightly to where Shadow's voice was coming from above him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. The black cloth strips I had in the drawer aren't blindfolds."

Shadow finished his work with a sharp tug and Sonic felt the fabric tighten, suddenly pulling his wrists together.

"They're for _binding._ "

"Oooh, _fuck_ yes…" The hero breathed, squirming in anticipation.

"Wait a sec, no, how am I supposed to touch you? This sucks!"

"The whole point of this is so you _can't_ touch me."

"That's no fun," He pouted.

"I wanna make you feel good too, ya know."

"Then use our bond to do so; your energy is intoxicating even when you aren't trying."

"Are you still making this into a meditation lesson…? I thought we were just having kinky sex now."

"We can do two things. Now shush." Shadow chided softly before adjusting the earmuffs again. He heard a nervous chuckle below him and Shadow bent down to kiss the hero's lips tenderly, before pulling the blindfold back over his eyes. Sonic was bound, blinded, vulnerable and had no idea what Shadow was going to do to him next.

Needless to say, he was absolutely _thrilled_ right now.

He felt the agent move on the bed a little before a hand reached out, slowly combing through blue quills. To anyone else, this would seem like a loving gesture but Sonic had a hunch his rival had an ulterior motive. He bit his lip in anticipation once Shadow pulled out the small bottle that was carefully tucked away inside. Sonic always carried lube on him; or rather he never thought to put it anywhere else except his quills for safe keeping.

Shadow leaned back on his heels, still straddling the hero but not quite ready to start just yet. Sonic waited as patiently as possible, well aware that the agent was preparing himself before they got started. The fact that he couldn't see or hear anything or even help his partner do it drove him crazy. The anticipation alone was torture and yet it only made his cock throb even more.

A soft, languid energy caught Sonic's attention and he flinched, surprised that he was feeling Shadow's wavelength with little effort this time. He returned the gesture and tried to mimic the same level of intensity to show he got the message.

Sonic jolted at the cold, thick liquid drizzled carefully over his member. He hissed at the chilling sensation, only to relax again once Shadow's hands slid over his groin. The cold feeling dissipated as his partner gave it a few long, rough strokes. The bed creaked again and the hero could feel that Shadow was steadying himself, clawed fingers holding his cock upright as Sonic bit his lip in anticipation.

Immediately, he was enveloped in so much heat, Sonic swore he was being burned alive.

It was slick, tight, encompassing every sense in his mind as it traveled down his length slowly. Those same hands pressed gently on his chest, Shadow balancing himself as he took him all the way down to the hilt. Sonic panted, unable to catch his breath as the world around him dissolved into an all consuming fire with his rival's energy curling around him.

Had it been so long that Sonic didn't remember what sex felt like with their connection? Did it always feel like this? Or was it because his other senses were blocked off right now? He shuddered as he felt black claws dig into his chest; he needed more.

Shadow was having a hard time getting his bearings once he managed to mount the hero. Taking Sonic's cock was the easy part, but his chaos wavelength was another story. It was coming into him in short bursts, even more violent and erratic than they usually were since he was excited to finally sense the dark hedgehog once again. Sonic's energy was addictive to him already and right now it felt like an overdose. Foreign thoughts swirled in his mind of Sonic wanting more, but none of the thoughts were coherent enough for Shadow to latch on to. Suddenly one word rang in his mind through the haze, the two of them thinking of it at the same time.

_Bite._

Sonic arched off the bed as he felt sharp fangs sink into his neck. He wanted Shadow to bite down a little more, to feel that sliver of pain mixed in with the pleasure. The agent could read him like an open book and gave into temptation, his senses overflowing with the coppery taste of fresh blood. Sonic groaned below him and squirmed as Shadow slowly dragged his tongue over the wound.

"Mmm...more…" He sighed.

Shadow ignored him and gently lapped at the bite marks, taking his time. If Sonic wanted more, he had to ask the _right_ way. Eventually his rival got the message and a lustful chaotic energy washed over the dark hedgehog. A simple nudge would have sufficed, but Shadow was so caught up in the heat of the moment, all it did was stirr him up even more.

Small, sharp pains startled Sonic, feeling his lover pepper bites all over his body. Some were gentle, others piercing and a warm tongue licked away the blood each time. The hero sucked in a breath as the rich, tangy scent of blood wafted in the air.

Suddenly he felt the agent's body drape over him, strong arms wrapping around his torso. Shadow began to move his hips in earnest, earning a low pleased purr from the blue hedgehog underneath him.

"Mmn...Good boy…" Sonic whispered softly.

Shadow couldn't resist a snort; even though he was bound and thrown into darkness, somehow Sonic got the impression he was in charge here. Still, praise of any kind was always welcome.

"Now be an even better boy and untie me."

"Tch, ever the cheeky one, aren't you?" Shadow growled. He quickly remembered Sonic still couldn't hear him and decided to try a different approach. The hero scoffed at the change in Shadow's energy as it pulled away, leaving him to flounder on his own.

"I'll take that as a No...oooh…" He moaned softly as Shadow began to roll his hips again. Sonic followed his lead, thrusting up each time he moved. The agent hissed as a particularly rough thrust hit his prostate and he dug his claws into the sheets. Lighting danced between them and Shadow had to pause and catch his breath. Black ears perked at a soft chuckle coming from below. Even with a blindfold he just knew his partner had a cocky grin plastered on his muzzle.

Not one to lose his composure easily, the dark hedgehog balanced on his heels and swapped out the slow grind for a hard ride instead. Skin slapped against skin as he bounced on Sonic's cock, panting heavily through clenched teeth.

Any clever remarks Sonic had in his mind completely dissolved once Shadow changed his pace. He was hardly able to keep up with him, mind going blank as his senses became completely overwhelmed. All he could think of was Shadow, how he smelled, how he felt, how each thrust was sending him into a frenzy of madness. Desperately, the hero began to pull at his restraints, unable to contain himself.

The sharp snap of fabric was the only warning Shadow had before Sonic's hands pulled him down against his chest. They slid down to grab his hips in a death grip as Sonic thrust up into him relentlessly. The ultimate life form moaned as he pounded into him, hitting that sweet spot over and over again with no sign of stopping anytime soon. He could feel his rival's energy pulling at him, begging him to come, sending invisible claws raking across his form. 

Sonic trembled as he picked up speed, his nerves completely shot and setting all of his senses ablaze. He couldn't hear or see his partner, but the energy buzzing between them was so loud, so passionate, nothing in the world could compare. He had no idea how much he missed this, the feeling of their wavelengths intertwining, and melting into one another. 

Suddenly Shadow jerked above him and the warmth around his member tightened, sucking him in as the agent's body was wracked with a powerful orgasm. He moaned loud enough for Sonic to hear even though his earmuffs and the sound went straight to his groin. He pounded into Shadow even faster, eager to catch up when he was so close to the finish line.

The dark hedgehog bit down hard on Sonic's shoulder as his sharp canines set deep into the soft flesh. The hero groaned low and curled around him, that unexpected spike of pain just enough to send him over the edge as he buried himself deeper inside. Shadow shivered at the warm sensation filling him up and he held still, waiting for Sonic to finish after him.

The hero huffed in exhaustion as he flopped back on the bed, completely spent. He hands ran up Shadow's back before pulling him close, giving soft kisses along his muzzle. Sonic pulled off the earmuffs and was happy to hear that the agent was just as out of breath as he was.

"Mmm…" 

"I take it...your senses are...back to normal?" Shadow panted.

"Oh yeah...I feel that fuzzy white noise going on right after a good fuck, just like I use to."

"Crude, but I understand what you mean." 

"Chaos, I'd forgotten how incredible you are…." The blue hedgehog replied, buryinh his face into Shadow's shoulder. 

"Don't ever leave me, okay sexy?"

"I wouldn't think of it, Love." Shadow sighed as he removed his blindfold. Sonic smiled, happy to finally see those familiar eyes and their red glow cutting through the darkness.

"Even if I did leave you, I'm sure you would crash my wedding anyway." 

"Hah...yeah I--" he stopped short, a hand placed over Shadow's white chest in curiosity.

"Huh…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, its…just..it's your heart--...."

Quickly, Sonic cut on the light sitting on the nearby nightstand. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light before sitting up and putting another hand on his own chest. Concerned, Shadow did the same, placing his hands on top of the hero's. His eyes widened a fraction once he realized it.

"They're....our heartbeats...they're completely in sync."

"Yeah..." Sonic replied breathlessly.

"I thought my senses were going crazy and I just couldn't feel your heartbeat while you were laying on me, but...they're the same. Chaos, that's not normal, right?"

"I assume that is a side effect of our wavelengths being specifically tuned into one another by the Master Emerald." Shadow mused.

"Mmm. I like to think it's because we're soulmates.~" 

"Heh, I suppose that's not out of the realm of possibility."

Sonic kissed the underside of his jaw tenderly.

"It feels so good to be back to normal, feeling all inside you and stuff again. Looks like your weird suggestion actually worked after all." 

"Of course. Though I'm rather ashamed of myself for getting swept up in the moment." The dark hedgehog sighed, lifting himself up off of his partner. He wrinkled his muzzle at the sticky fluid making its way down his thigh. Being filled to the brim by your lover immediately lost its appeal once you came back to your senses.

"We should probably get cleaned up soon."

"Mmm...but I missed you...five more minutes, Ok?" Sonic whined nuzzling into his chest fur. Shadow sighed and scooted closer to him, allowing the hero to hold him for a little bit longer. 

Even he had to admit that he missed Sonic's intoxicating energy, and the way it fit so perfectly with his own. In truth, he was concerned that they would never be able to communicate on such a deep level once Sonic began to lose his way, but thankfully it was an easy enough issue to solve. Regular exercises were definitely something Shadow could convince his rival to do to keep his senses sharp.

And if the exercises just _happened_ to devolve into kinky bedroom games...well that was a risk he was willing to take.

Through the fluffy haze of their bond, Shadow could feel their shared heartbeat and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on Sonic's shoulder with a smirk.

"Alright," He replied.

"Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Twitter~  
> [Twitter; Magicstorm101](https://mobile.twitter.com/magicstorm101)
> 
> [JoinA Sonadow Discord?](https://discord.gg/UNnYWxv54G)


End file.
